Green Meets Blue
by my-little-big-obsessions
Summary: This story is about Castiel being hurt and going to Dean for comfort and finding Dean alone. Dean is upset because Sam and he have gone their separate ways after falling out. This is my first Destiel fanfic. I think it would take place at roughly the start of season 5. I am thinking about extending it but please leave some feedback and I'll consider it. Thank you for reading.


The motel was like any other. It had that slightly off smell of cigarettes mixed with that old scent that seems to follow old ladies around. A double bed in the middle took up most of the space in the room with a small kitchen area and a simple table and chair which had Sam's laptop on. Dean had been flicking through some books too which were now covering the kitchen floor space. After learning of the four horsemen and the power they possessed when they'd met war, Dean thought he'd brush up on his knowledge seeing as Sam, the brain box, had gone off on him. But right now, after a grand total of 11 minutes and 43 seconds of research, Dean had decided it was time for a break and a beer. Dean stretched himself over the entire of the double bed that he had treated himself to sleeping in.

"Dean." A gruff voice spoke from the doorway startling Dean.

"Cas!" Dean said incredulously, surprised at the angel's appearance.

He looked towards the door to meet the blue gaze of the angel's eyes. His eyes were tired and he looked weak. Blood was dripping from his nose and he had dark bruises along his cheekbones. The trench coat was crooked on his lean body and his shirt was ripped revealing a deep gash in the angel's side.

"Dean... I..." Cas stumbled towards Dean as Dean jumped up to catch him.

"Hey, wow, easy tiger. Let's get you cleaned up. What the hell happened?"

Dean gently guided (or more carried) Cas to the bed, putting his arm round his shoulder, supporting his weight to sit him down on the bed. He grabbed all the pillows and put them in a pile so Cas could be propped up on them. He then bent down in front of him putting his hands on his knees as Cas panted heavily from the effort of getting here and the short struggle to walk 10 feet to the bed.

"Angels" Cas said, trying to speak between panting. "They were... sent to kill me... because I... betrayed heaven" Dean stood and helped him to lie back on the pillows. He winced as he lay back letting out a small gasp of pain.

"Hey, stay with me, I got you" Dean reassured Cas as he went to find his medical things. Well if you could call it that. Some not quite clean bandages from the last time Dean had been punched, some tissues, a clean motel dishcloth and a needle and thread. He grabbed a towel from the motel kitchen and dampened it under the warm tap. Hearing Cas groan from behind he hurried himself rummaging in his rucksack to find some kind of spirit to sterilise the wound and also numb the pain. Dean, however, was doubtful as to how well a few measures of Kentucky Bourbon would help the angel's pain. "Where's Sam when you need him?" Dean muttered under his breath. Sam was the better of the two at being a medic but right now Dean had an angel to stitch up.

Dean sat down on the bed next to Cas and locked eyes with him for a moment giving a kind of unspoken assurance to the angel as Cas relaxed his body under Dean's gaze. He picked up some tissues and carefully pressed them against the angels face to mop up the most part of the blood round his nose. Castiel's cool blue eyes were still fixed on Dean as he did this. Dean occasionally met his gaze but mostly just pretended to concentrate on what he was doing so he didn't give away how he felt at that moment knelt over Cas' warm, muscular body on the double bed.

"Okay, just hold still and it'll be over quicker" Dean spoke gruffly as he carefully removed the coat and torn shirt Cas was wearing. Cas moaned at the stinging pain caused by the pain of the shirt fabric being taken away from the wound. Dean quickly put his wet towel against his stomach trying to ease the bleeding as Cas whimpered in pain. Dean shushed him gently putting a comforting hand on his forehead. Putting Cas' hand on the wet towel to keep the pressure, Dean leaned over to get the whiskey. First of all he raised the bottle to the angel's lips and got him to drink a little to hopefully ease his pain. Then he put the cloth over the mouth of the bottle and turned it upside-down to let a little of the alcohol go on the cloth.

He looked back to Castiel, to be met with the same steady, questioning gaze.

"Yeah I know Cas, its going to sting. But it needs to be done alright?"

Cas nodded silently. Dean carefully lifted the damp towel and began to dab the alcohol over the injury. The angel inhaled sharply, tensing himself at the pain, with his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"I know. I know! Just stay still. I'm sorry" Dean said trying to get Cas to stop wriggling.

Dean removed the cloth and then busied himself getting the needle and thread off the bedside table. He was unable to look at Cas. Seeing him in pain was too much. He'd gone separate ways with his brother after he had decided he couldn't be trusted anymore. Lucifer was out of his cage and the apocalypse was imminent. Dean was overwhelmed with emotion and couldn't take anymore. Not even the drinking was numbing the pain anymore.

"Dean?" The angel's voice brought Dean back from his thoughts. "Are you..."

"Fine Cas. Just fine." Dean interrupted the angel's question knowing that he didn't want to talk about it. No chick flick moments right? Dean faked a smile at Cas and threaded the needle.

"I need to stitch it up. Be a big boy yeah?" He'd said that so many times to Sammy when he'd been hurt. Probably by him falling over a tree root or the kerb of the pavement. Sam's gigantic structure really didn't help him sometimes. But this time it was different. He was saying it to Cas. It was mostly sarcastic; of course Cas was a big boy. Slightly shorter than Dean, yes, but older by far considering he was an angel. But it felt different somehow? As if the brotherly love he had for Sam was being channelled to someone else.

Cas nodded again looking a little afraid of the sharp needle in Dean's big hands. But Cas was to be surprised. Dean's big hands were gentle and soft as he carefully wove the needle around the wound to stitch it up.

By the time he had finished Cas was more focussed on the outline of Dean's lean shoulders that was visible under the tight grey t-shirt he was wearing. Cas found himself so entranced by their flowing movement and shape that he was distracted from the pain of the stitching. He barely so much as winced. Smiling smugly to himself, he thought "I am a big boy".

Dean cut the thread finishing the final stitch and leaned back a little to admire his handiwork.

"There, good as new" he announced to Cas. He slid off the bed grabbing his medical gear from the table and taking it through to the kitchen. Right now it was getting late and he wanted to have a drink and then get some sleep. Cas watched him as he walked cocking his head slightly to the side admiring Dean's rear from what he considered to be a better angle. But when Dean stopped at the sink to wash out the towel and cloth, he raised his eyes to Dean's face, illuminated by the light in the kitchen. Castiel could see regret and sadness in the humans face. It was only then he realised that it was just Dean in the motel. No Sam. Dean had that look that he had when he had argued with his brother. It was always regretful. But Castiel felt the same. After all he had been outcast from heaven and had very limited power, the last of which he had used up coming to find Dean. He did not regret his actions but he was lonely without his brothers. "Just like Dean" the angel felt.

Dean came back to the bed and picked up his half drunk beer and settled himself on the other side of the bed.

"Are you okay Dean?" Cas blurted out. He knew Dean didn't like to talk about feelings but he had to ask. The hurt in Dean's eyes was killing him too.

"No Cas, I'm not" Dean spoke bluntly without expression but when he turned to look at Cas there were tears in his eyes. Cas opened his arms inviting him to lie closer to him. To Cas' surprise, Dean did.

Dean shuffled over the bed and curled up next to Cas, putting his head on his shoulder. Cas' eyes followed his movement as he shifted his weight into his shoulders lifting himself sideways towards Cas. Castiel could see his muscles flex as he moved underneath the grey t-shirt he was wearing. Castiel carefully placed his arm around Dean in what he believed to be a comforting way. At least it's what Dean had done to Sam when Sam needed support. It was a bit like a full hug but different. Castiel looked at Dean's face and saw the creases in his forehead that he only ever had when he was sad and alone. The angel had watched him carefully trying to get to know every face, every detail that made up Dean. They shared what Cas thought to be a more profound bond. He wasn't sure how or why but he did know that being with Dean made him very happy. Better than cheeseburgers even.

"Cas" Dean's voice cracked as he spoke the angel's name and then looked up at the angel's clear blue eyes his eyes full of the fresh feelings of pain.

"Dean..." Cas struggled for a moment searching the words to respond. English was such a restricting language. He couldn't express his how much he cared for Dean or how good it felt to be wrapped up in bed next to him with their skin pressed together and their eyes interlocked in deep conversation. "You will be okay. You're with me now. I've got you"

Dean looked up surprised by the angel's response. Usually Cas' people skills were more than a little rusty and he never quite said the right thing. But this time he could pass for a human being who had feelings and cared rather than the soldier angel Dean had always thought him to be. Quickly he thought he needed a sarcastic and witty response to retort back. But he had nothing. All he could do was stare captivated by his eyes and lie nestled in his arms.

They lay quietly for a minute with Cas gently rocking Dean and stroking his forehead, the clock ticking in the background and the muffled noise of the traffic on the road outside being the only sounds. Dean slowly sat up and looked Cas deep in the eyes putting a hand on the side of his face.

"Thank you" Dean spoke in barely a whisper before leaning in and kissing the angel allowing his lips to embrace Castiel's full lips which were now slowly moving in time with his.

Dean's lips were surprisingly soft and gentle as they caressed Cas'. The angel was delighted by their touch and felt warm inside as Dean kissed him slightly more passionately taking his bottom lip and pressing himself into the kiss. Dean tasted slightly of beer on his lips and in his breath but underneath Cas could taste the sweetness of an apple pie dean must have had as his tongue slowly explored Dean's mouth.

Tasting the angel's sweet tongue brush against his lips and then his tongue was heavenly. Dean couldn't have kissed any woman and felt this good. Dean kept on kissing Cas, unwilling to ever let his precious slice of heaven leave him.

Dean relaxed his lips for a moment needing to breathe, something that Cas didn't seem to need to do. He put both his hands on Cas' face and looked into his eyes.

And, as the emerald green met sapphire blue, Dean whispered "I love you."

Then after a short pause the angel's hand came up to rest on Dean's face and he whispered back;

"And I love you too."


End file.
